With infrared lasers now being developed for a wide range of applications there is a need for diagnostics instrumentation for characterizing performance and to serve as the input to a dynamic active beam brightness correction system. Many applications impose unique restrictions that limit the application of conventional laser diagnostics. Size, weight, robustness, and unattended operations all make conventional measurement sensors difficult to adapt. Ideally, an infrared laser diagnostics suite would encompass small sensors that were capable of measuring simultaneously multiple laser characteristics and require minimum modification for adaptation to a wide range of applications.